Shrek Four
by JesusFreak9
Summary: The sequel to Shrek Three (another one of my stories). Puss in Boots now has six adorable kittens, who now have to team up together to save him. Will they be able to save him before time runs out? You have to read this to find out!
1. Introduction

"What should we name them?" Puss in Boots asked his wife, Fluffy, as the two admired their six adorable kittens that were born a few minutes earlier.

"How about... Boots?" Donkey, the talking donkey, suggested from the doorway.

"Hey, you know, that isn't a bad idea!" Puss exclaimed. Fluffy purred, agreeing with her husband. Puss in Boots picked up a small, gray kitten with darker stripes and a little pink nose. He meowed and licked Puss' nose. "I love you, too, my little Boots." Boots rubbed his head against Puss' cheek.

"Aww! How cute!" Fiona was watching the scene with her husband, Shrek, the ogre, at the doorway because they couldn't fit through it. Puss in Boots picked up a kitten that looked just like him.

"Hmm... does Antonio (after Antonio Bandaras) sound good to you?" He asked the kitten. He purred in reply. Puss set him down next to Boots. They began to play together. Then he spotted a beautiful white kitten with twinkling blue eyes drinking milk from her mother. Fluffy meowed. "Si, Snowball is a lovely name for the kitten, I agree. And how about we name this black kitten over here Zorro?" Puss motioned towards the black kitten with glowing green eyes playing with Snowball's tail. Fluffy purred again. A small kitten with brown fur and darker brown stripes looked up at him and let out a tiny "mew". "Ah, you want to be called Rose? Good choice. But what to name that gray kitten over there?" Puss asked no one in particular.

"How about Furball?" Shrek chuckled. Fiona glared at him. "What?"

"I like the name Josefina." Fiona told Puss.

"Then I guess that will have to do." Puss replied. "Ok, this one's Boots... wait a minute, I think that is Zorro. No, this is Antonio, that's Zorro over there, no, that's Rose." Puss sighed. "I have a lot of work to do."

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I get some good reviews.


	2. Chapter One

"PUSS! HELP!" Shrek screamed as Puss' six kittens climbed all over him. Puss came into the living room and laughed once he saw what was going on. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, NOW GET THESE LITTLE MONSTERS OFF OF ME!"

"Ok, ok, you can get off of him, now." Puss told his kittens. They did as they were told and ran up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They exclaimed, jumping up and down all around him.

"We were having a sword fight with Uncle Shrek!" Zorro explained, smirking at Shrek.

"Si, I could see that." Puss chuckled. "Come on, Fluffy probably has dinner ready." They began to walk towards the small hut next to Shrek's house with Zorro leading the way. "You know you kids should be careful with these little swords Donkey bought you." Shrek heard Puss remark. Fiona came into the room and smiled once she saw Puss in Boots with his kittens.

"Aww, aren't they so adorable?" Fiona squealed. "Puss is a lucky dog... err, cat."

"Not as lucky as us." Shrek picked up Amanda and Joe, his two baby ogres, from the couch they were sitting on. "He must have done this before, being able to handle those little devils."

"Oh, c'mon, they're just playing with you. They're kittens. They don't know any better." Fiona told her husband. "I'll go our little ones." She took her babies from her husband and disappeared into the kitchen. Shrek sighed and looked out the still open door and watched Puss and his children enter their house. Never in his lonely, ugly life as an ogre did he thought that he'd have kids when he'd get older. In fact, he didn't even think he'd get married because there were no other ogres around back then.

Following his wife into the kitchen, he thought about Joe and Amanda. Would they ever meet any other ogres they're age to play with? Would they even make friends at all?

"Come on, we need to hurry." Three cats sat waiting for the perfect moment to strike on a tall tree later that night. The moon and the sparkling stars in the dark night sky gave enough light to see Puss walking towards his house. "On a count of three. A one, a two... a one, two, three, GO!" With a loud scream that woke up the entire swamp, the cats landed on the dirty ground, surrounded Puss and pulled out their swords.

Puss wasn't able to see who he was about to fight because they were wearing masks and it was dark. But he also took out his sword and began to fight each of the three cats at once. While he was fighting one, another one would try to attack, but he would leap out of the way and kick them both. As they recovered, he began to fight the last one, but the two others had got up and covered him with a net.

"Aha! We've got you now, Puss in Boots!" The leader of the three exclaimed. "Hurry! We need to carry him into the carriage before his ogre friends catch us!" With all three of the cats working together, they lifted up Puss in Boots and carried him into their carriage, two sitting in the back with him so he wouldn't escape and the leader urging the horses on.

Just then, Shrek, Fluffy, and Fiona came rushing out of their houses.

"Puss!" Shrek called. There was no reply. "Puss! Where are you?" It was silent except for the crickets chirping and the owls hooting. "Where did he go?"

A/N: Another short chapter! Sorry about that. I'm desperate for ideas here. If you have any good ideas email me 

God Bless all of my reviewers!


	3. Chapter Two

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?" Zorro the black kitten called. He had looked all over the house for his father but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Zorro walked up to Antonio and Boots who were playing Scategories. "Boots, Tony..."

"My name is Antonio!" Antonio corrected.

"Whatever! Anyways, have you seen daddy?" Zorro asked his older brothers.

"No. Not go away!" They chorused. Zorro went outside to find his sisters playing freezetag.

"Jo, Snowball, Rose, have you seen daddy?" The small black kitten asked.

"Tag! You're it!" Rose tagged Josefina. They ran off, leaving a sad Zorro behind. _Where is daddy? Is he ok? _He wondered as he began to walk towards the house.

"Yo, Zorro, whassup?" Zorro turned around to find Donkey running towards him.

"Daddy's missing and nobody likes me." Zorro replied.

"I like you, your mommy and daddy likes, you Shrek and Fiona likes you. Besides, I'm sure your daddy is fine wherever he is." Donkey told him. Zorro hung his head and tears began to come out of his eyes and dripped onto the ground. "How about this, I'll play with you until your daddy comes back. Dragon went to the mall and my kids are in school. Come on, I want to show you something." Donkey led Zorro into Shrek's house and into the living room where the magic mirror stood in front of an old, comfy couch they sat on. "Yo, mirror, wake up. We want to play some video games."

"Video games?" Zorro questioned.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of a video game before! Here, let me show you how to play one of my favorites." The magic mirror automatically went to the menu of the video game, Shrek 2.

"Hey, is that my daddy?" Zorro wanted to know.

"Yup, it's supposed to be, anyway." Donkey replied. Zorro gasped.

"Daddy's stuck in the video game!" He ran up to the magic mirror and batted his paw against the virtual Puss. "Don't worry, daddy, we'll get you out of there somehow." Donkey laughed.

"No, no, your daddy isn't in the video game. That's just a character in the game made to look like him. You can play as him, too. You can explore cool places, beat up bad guys..."

"That's it!" Zorro jumped back onto the couch. "We can try to find daddy! Let's try going into those woods over there!" Zorro pointed towards the woods out the window.

"Oh no, your mother wouldn't like that at all. Neither would your father, even if it means rescuing him from some evil psychotic woman like the Fairy Godmother. You know nobody, even Shrek, is allowed to go into those woods. No matter what happens, I am not going in there. And I have to watch over you so you have to stay here." Donkey explained.

"Nobody said you had to come with me." Zorro took out his tiny sword from his belt and walked outside. "I'm going to find dad, even if it means breaking the law. You stay here and cover for me." He ran off towards the woods. Donkey hesitated, and then he grabbed one of Puss' extra swords from his house and hurried after Zorro.

"Wait for me!" He called as he galloped after the kitten.

"For the last time I'm going!" Zorro yelled.

"Not without me." Donkey smiled warmly and Zorro grinned back.

"Let's go!" Zorro led the way as they got deeper and deeper into the dark woods...


End file.
